


I'm Kinda Gay

by orphan_account



Series: 24 days with Sterek [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Cute, Dad - Freeform, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski in Love, Gay, Kissing, Love, M/M, Rule-breakers, Sleep, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek ends up staying the night at Stiles' house it leads to an awkward conversation between Stiles and his dad.  It's cool though, his dad is cool. His rules on the other hand, are not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Kinda Gay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> So this is the December 4th ficlet and I hope you like it!
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment or kudos, and have an awesome December:D
> 
> Enjoy!

A tap on Stiles’ window wakes him from his daze and he flails, almost falling out of his chair. He’d tried his very best not to fall asleep while waiting for Derek, but in the end he dozed off. Apparently reading about how to make your own functioning robot hadn’t been as exciting as he thought it would be.

Another tap on the window and Stiles realizes that he actually never got up from the chair to let Derek in through the window. “M’ coming” He mumbles under his breath while dragging himself out of the chair. He can see Derek shaking his head at him from the other side.

Stiles stops and stands right in front of the window and he raises an eyebrow, “Took you long enough”. Dereks sour face doesn’t falter and he says impatiently, “Stiles just let me in.” A smirk forms on Stiles’ lips, “That depends, are you going to behave?” Derek shoots him a blinding smile, the one he knows Stiles can’t resist.

“I never can around you.” That’s all it takes for Stiles to open the window and let Derek jump through it.

Derek embraces him and Stiles rests his head on Dereks chest. “I missed you” Derek says, his words muffled by Stiles’ hair. A laugh escapes Stiles and he can feel warmth blossoming in his chest, spreading throughout his entire body. Derek is the only one who makes him feel this way. “We saw each other this morning” Stiles says and Derek shifts so that he can look him in the eyes. Stiles notices the slight blush, coloring his cheeks. “Still.” Derek leans in and kisses him on the lips, making Stiles smile. “I missed you too” He lets himself get lost in the feeling of Dereks arms around him and the feel of his lips on his skin.

They make out for a while, but instead of things heating up between them it’s slow and a bit sloppy, and Stiles actually yawns mid-kiss. He starts noticing how tired he actually is. “Sorry, I’m just really tired…” he yawns again, this time not directly in Dereks face. Derek just smiles fondly at him, pressing a tender kiss to his forehead. “It’s okay, you should go sleep” he’s about to withdraw himself from Stiles when Stiles frowns at him and catches his hand before he turns to leave. “Will you stay with me?” Derek blinks but nods slowly. They’ve never actually slept together before. They have _slept_ together before, but not once have they just actually been sleeping. The thought of it sounds so uncomplicated and...nice. Besides Stiles likes to cuddle.

Derek helps him out of his shirt and Stiles discards his pants, throwing them somewhere on the floor. Derek looks a bit hesitant, but he ends up taking his shirt on pants of too. It’ll be more comfortable like that, for the both of them.

When finally under the comforter after what feels like a really long day, curling up beside Derek and cuddling the shit out of him, is exactly what Stiles needs. He ends up falling asleep more content than he’s been in a long while.

Stiles wakes up to the sound of his dad clearing his throat loudly. His _dad_. He’s instantly awake and untangles himself from Derek on the bed in record time. He can feel his face heating up. “Uhhmm good morning dad…” John shakes his head on points out the door, holding up five fingers. That’s dad-language for ‘be downstairs in five minutes’. A language Stiles knows all too well by now.

When he leaves again he doesn’t close the door.

Beside him Dereks is awake too, looking up at the ceiling. “Shit”. Derek sits up and continues, “sorry I should’ve left before he woke up, I was just completely gone”. He looks apologetic. Stiles leans over and pecks him on the lips, “it’s okay Der, I had to tell him eventually”. Derek nods and gets up, “I should leave, call me when you’ve got it all sorted out”. He gives Stiles a lingering kiss. “Will do” Stiles says and smiles. Derek returns it and disappears out the window again.

 

When he enters the kitchen not long after, his dad is sitting at the kitchen table, a mug filled with coffee in his hand. Stiles seats himself in front of him and starts tapping his hand nervously on the surface. John speaks up, “Is there something you want to tell me son?”. Stiles laughs awkwardly, “yeah. I’m kinda gay and uhmm… Derek Hale is my boyfriend”. He might as well get it all out in the open.

His dad doesn’t even blink when he gets told that information, instead he just smiles. “I know son, I know. I am a cop after all, and you’re not being as subtle as you think you are”. Stiles looks dumbfounded, “if you knew, then why did you ask?”. “I wanted you to decide when you were ready to tell me” His dad answers and Stiles smiles. “Well now you know” Stiles is just about to get up, when John shoots him a stern look. “Sit down kiddo, we’re not done yet. Now that everything’s out in the open, we need to establish some ground rules”. Stiles groans, “will that really be necessary?”

The look on his dad’s face tells him that it’s non-negotiable.

When his dad starts listing all the rules, Stiles tries very hard not to blush when they get to the more...intimate ones. And when he starts talking about condoms, Stiles zones out completely.

Stiles would be lying if he said that he actually followed those rules. Derek was definitely in his room past midnight more than a couple of times.


End file.
